goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Go!Animate: The Movie/Transcript
The following is an unfinished transcript for the 2013 Flash-animated film, GoAnimate: The Movie. Part 1: Eric's Introduction/Opening Title (Shows Twentieth Century Fox logo) (Shows Columbia Pictures logo, only in the international prints) (Shows GoAnimate Studios logo) (Shows black screen) Text: TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX PRESENTS Text: IN ASSOCIATION WITH GO!ANIMATE STUDIOS (a flashlight is turned on and Eric walks through the dark) Eric: Ahem! Attention all you folks at your theaters. I'm here to be reminding you, that the following movie may contain some follow-up toons that would not be appreciated while you're watching. In fact that you're thinking if you're lying some content, I'm really thinking that I am not kidding. No, really. I know that you guys are wasted to watch this crap, but really, this movie has to rebound the fact of videos we did. (camera closes up on Eric's face) And it's because all you guys at Go!Animate are a complete bust... and so are... you! (fades to white and shows the cartoons running, then the GoAnimate logo zooms down and in with Cookie Monster running in front of text saying "THE MOVIE" then fades to black) Part 2: PC Guy and The Toy (fades to the Walmart store) PC Guy: I never talked to Brian about his GoAnimate Insanity stuff, so, I gotta go to Walmart to buy something. (PC Guy walks inside the store.) PC Guy: And yes, I like it better than the Salvation Army store. I can't wait to buy stuff from it. (Eric and his wife Jennifer are in their car.) Jennifer: Where does PC Guy off to, Eric? Eric: He went to Walmart to buy some stuff, and he's ten years old. I'm in a bad mood because he told me not to watch GoAnimate every day, every minute, every second. Jennifer: Oh boy, that ten-year-old sneak won't stop buying anything at the baby department of Walmart. It's for babies. (Eric and Jennifer are inside Walmart.) Eric: I wonder if this store has GoAnimate Insanity stuff all over it. (PC Guy looks at a toy.) PC Guy: Oh boy, I can't wait to buy the toy. (PC Guy walks off with the toy. Eric is talking with the manager.) Eric: Which way did he go? Manager: He went that way. (Everything is red and Eric is mad.) Eric: (scary voice) I hate this. What are we gonna do with him now? (Outside of Walmart, PC Guy exits with the toy in his hand.) PC Guy: Ha ha! I bought the toy. (He stops.) I like to play it on my own, only one by one. (Closeup of PC Guy, who is scheming.) You cannot take that toy away from me and put it back inside the store, and you never will! (Back inside Walmart, Eric is mad.) Eric: Let's go get him, Jennifer! (Outside Walmart, Eric and Jennifer, angry, run towards PC Guy, who is shocked.) PC Guy: Oh no! Here come Eric and Jennifer! (PC Guy runs off and Eric and Jennifer chase him.) Eric: Come back here with that toy, PC Guy! (They run through a neighborhood, a backyard, and a schoolyard. Closeup of PC Guy who still has the toy and is on a sidewalk.) PC Guy: Well guys, I can play it when I want. You can't catch me! (The manager of Walmart appears behind PC Guy.) Manager: Hey! What did I tell you about shoplifting? (PC Guy has the toy behind his back.) PC Guy: I...don't know. Manager: And what is that in your hand? (He points to the toy. PC Guy is thinking.) PC Guy: Uh...nothing. Manager: From that moment of this, PC Guy... (He takes the toy from PC Guy, who is now sad.) Manager: I'll take this toy and give it to Eric. (Eric has the toy now and is happy.) Eric: Wow! I finally got the best toy ever! My kids wanted to play with it. (He looks at PC Guy.) So long, PC Guy. (Eric leaves a kneeing PC Guy alone.) PC Guy: It's just another measly toy. The bodyguard took it from me and I've never had one. (sighs) (Fade to the outside of a supermarket. A bus leaves. Inside, people are shopping. Cookie Monster runs across the screen as a lady thinks. At the counter, PC Guy walks up to the counter with Brian in it.) PC Guy: Hey, Brian. Brian: Is there something I'd like to help you? PC Guy: This toy is very nice than the Tribe of Noise music--so familiar--and the soundtrack of Rolberg. Can I have it back? (A police officer appears and PC Guy is shocked.) Police Officer: No you can't! You stole the toy, that means you can not have it back. You're going to jail! (In a jail cell, PC Guy is locked up and sad.) PC Guy: (sighs) What have I done? Why did he troll me from last time? Oh well. I'm going to sleep for the rest of 5 days. (PC Guy goes to sleep.) Part 3: 5 Day Investigation Text: 5 days later... (Fade to the outside of the City Jail. Inside, PC Guy wakes up from his sleep then thinks, and then looks happy.) PC Guy: Oh yes! I was correct. Now I can get out of jail free. (The jail cell opens and PC Guy walks out. Meanwhile, outside, Victor and Eric are talking.) Victor: Did you hear that Eric? PC Guy slept for 5 days. Eric: What's that, Victor? (Victor speaks close to Eric's ear.) Victor: Five days. (echo) (The screen turns red and Eric is mad.) Eric: (scary voice) FIVE DAYS? THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I WILL GROUND THAT GUY FROM WALMART! (Back at Walmart, PC Guy talks to cashier Zack.) PC Guy: Hello. I'm PC Guy, the one-of-a-kind workman that brings you this message: Is it a beautiful day? Zack: It's not when you see that comin'. PC Guy: And yes, the sun is shining outside, with the birds are singing, and the grasses are green. This means I can have that toy back. (Cut to Eric and Victor. Eric is mad.) Eric: Oh my goodness, this is totally making me angry. Somebody do something about this man. (Gary Johnson appears with the soundtrack Blues playing in the background. Eric is shocked.) Gary Johnson: Hello everybody, Gary Johnson here. I like to live with my friend Green Matt. (The music stops and Eric returns to his neutral action.) Eric: That's cool. The music sounds nice, his voice sounds cool, and which person does he talk to me? (The Blues soundtrack music starts again.) Gary Johnson: Guess what, chicken butt? Your voice sounds like Tubby the Tuba from the film of the same name and Mushu from Disney's Mulan. Tee hee hee! (Eric is now mad.) Eric: (in thoughts) Oh, I get it! His voice is so annoying as Weegee's voice. (gets mad at Gary Johnson) What!?! Chicken butt? Say that to my face, you limp noodle! Your voice is so annoying as Weegee's voice. That's it! I'm out of here! I'm out of here! (Outside the store, PC Guy has the toy again.) PC Guy: Well guys, this is my toy. That means you can't have that back! You can't have that back! (9x) (A stick cop appears and PC Guy is shocked.) Stick Cop: Hey you! PC Guy: What do you want Stick Cop? And why are you trolling me? Stick Cop: Because I don't want you to steal this toy. (PC Guy is shocked again.) PC Guy (as Kidaroo): What?! (Stick Cop turns to Eric and Victor.) Stick Cop: PC Guy is being a stinkerputt, isn't he? Eric: I guess I want to have that toy back. Victor: Me too, Eric. (In a jail cell, PC Guy is locked again.) PC Guy: (sighs) I hate shops that have tried to get the toy back. What am I going to do? (Back at home, Eric and Victor happily have the toy. Back at the jail cell, PC Guy suddenly smiles.) PC Guy: I know! I just had an idea! (Transition to a house. Inside, Eric and Jennifer sit on the couch as Kayla and Victor play with the toy. Gary Johnson appears again.) Gary Johnson: Hey, Eric! (Eric turns angry.) Eric: What? (9x) What is it now? Gary Johnson: Don't be mad, glad will cheer you up. Tee hee hee! Get it? Cheer you up? Tee hee hee! Eric: WILL YOU SHUT UP AND GO AWAY? Gary Johnson: Well then. (Gary hums as he walks away.) Eric: It's pretty quiet in here Victor. Maybe we can listen to it. Victor: We sure can, Eric. (He suddenly thinks.) And wait, where's our toy? (The toy is gone, and Victor and Eric are shocked.) Eric: What the heck? Victor: It's gone! (Eric is mad and Victor has a disgusted face.) Eric: Stupid PC Guy just took it again. Let's find him! (Cut to PC Guy who is happily walking on a sidewalk with the toy.) PC Guy: Yay, I got the toy back! Eric will never troll me again! Now, I'm a one-of-a-kind workman that brings toys at Walmart this message. (Back at the house, Eric looks at the TV.) Eric: Wait a minute! Something is on the news. (A news reporter stands in front of a black screen with a picture of PC Guy on the top left corner.) News Reporter: This is GNN News, and we'd like to report that a guy named PC Guy has gone to Walmart and he stole a toy that was missing. That's all till our next report after this commercial break. (Eric and Victor are mad.) Eric: Stupid PC Guy! He's got the toy from Walmart! Let's chase him! (Cut to PC Guy who is now sad and walking with the toy.) PC Guy: Ouch! My feet hurt from walking. I need to have a rest. (PC Guy sits on a bench and thinks. Suddenly, Eric and Victor appear, angry, and PC Guy is shocked.) Eric: I'll teach you to have that toy back! (Eric and Victor start chasing PC Guy. They run through 2 snow backgrounds. They crash into a pile of snow. Now Eric and Victor are snowmen.) PC Guy: All right! Who calls yourself a Mountie? It was you. You dumb people. You can't have that back! (The snow falls off Eric and Victor's heads.) Victor: Jesus crispies. I have been covered in snow, Eric. Eric: Try not to worry about the snowstorm anymore, Victor. Time for a walk. (Eric and Victor go for a walk.) Part 4: Night Trollers (Scene cuts to Gary Johnson in a room with a light shined on him.) Gary Johnson: Thank goodness they're going for a walk. Humph. And I might not have a grumpy feeling just to say that. Protester Girl: Gary. You're here! I've been looking for you. Gary Johnson: Don't talk to me. Don't talk to me. (sneezes) ACHOO! I have a cold. I can't stop sneezing. (Cut to Eric and Victor.) Eric: My calculations of that toy is just a little further. We're almost there, Victor. Victor: Yes Eric. Let's keep walking. (Eric and Victor continue walking and they find the toy hiding in the bush.) Eric: (got the toy out of the bush) Aha! I got it! We found the toy. Victor: Can we keep it when we get home? Eric: Yes, Victor. Text: Later... (Eric and Victor are watching Mr. Bill on TV, with drinks. Then, PC Guy opens the door.) PC Guy: Now what is this? Watching Mr. Bill on TV? What's going on here? Eric: What are you doing here, PC Guy? Stick Cop told me what you are a stinkerputt. PC Guy: He trolled me for the last 6 years, I will troll you next time. (Eric and Victor are shocked.) Victor: Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Eric? Eric: I think I am, Victor. Eric and Victor: IT'S TRICK TIME! (2 police cars come to troll PC Guy.) Police Officer: There is one thing I would like to tell you about shoplifting. PC Guy: What now, policeman? I wasn't stealing anything. Police Officer: Yes you were. Shoplifting is not acceptable. You lied. (Cuts to the prototype versions of Baseball and Mr. Phone; both of them made cameo appearances as police officers, as Mark and Adam Katz had won the "Do Everything on GoAnimate: The Movie" contest) Baseball: And you stole that toy from Walmart. Mr. Phone: Baseball is right! You're under arrest for shoplifting Walmart! This means you're going back to jail for 7 days! (Cut to a jail cell where the door is closing and PC Guy is crying.) PC Guy: Oh no! Police are trolling me! Help me! (x5) Nooooooooooo! (PC Guy wakes up to find out that it was just a nightmare.) PC Guy: Oh dear! It was just a nightmare! (Transition to Eric and Victor in Walmart.) Eric: Let's bring it to our house, Victor. Victor: Okay, Eric. (Eric and Victor walk back to their house. Then, they dance to the music of a radio. Their child dances too.) Jennifer: It would be enough, guys. And this toy is for babies. I'll put it in the same place where you think of. Eric: Would you shut up and bring us our toy? Jennifer: (Julie's voice) IT'S FOR BABIES! DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID?! (Everything is red and Eric is mad.) Eric: MUSCLE MAN! Jennifer: By the way, this toy belongs to PC Guy. I'll give it back to him. (Jennifer went outside Eric's house) Kayla: Eric and Victor, have you ever met a mean man called Mr. Keebler? Eric: (thinking) Hmmmmm. (Eric makes a disgusted face) Victor: Eric, I'm confused. Who is Mr. Keebler, and why is he evil? Does he have a plan? Eric: I have no idea. But I'll keep thinking about it. Part 5: You're a Mean One, Mr. Keebler Text: Meanwhile... (In a mansion, Mr. Keebler, an evil man, lives in the mansion. A song plays called You're a Mean One, Mr. Keebler.) Cayby J: ♪You're a mean one, Mr. Keebler. You really are a greedy man.♪ (The camera zooms up to see Mr. Keebler, who has devil ears on his head.) Cayby J: ♪Your life is a bodyguard, and as the devil, as to be. Mr. Keeeeebler.♪ (The screen quickly zooms into Mr. Keebler's face, then the screen turns red.) Cayby J: ♪You're a bad guy like PC Guy. But he is not.♪ (A picture of PC Guy is seen on a mirror.) Cayby J: ♪You're a monster, Mr. Keebler. You have big "termites" in your suit.♪ (The song stops.) Mr. Keebler: I think I don't have termites in my suit. Cayby J: Really? Mr. Keebler: Yep. Cayby J: I don't get it. I think we'll have to remove that line once we're finished. (The song starts again. Then the close-up and red screen of Mr. Keebler's face appears again. Then, Mr. Keebler is driving his car with "KEEBLER" written on it.) Cayby J: ♪Your mind is unimaginable, by going to work I suppose. Mr. Keeeeebler.♪ Rentro: (off-screen) Well, that's a strange line. (The camera zooms into Mr. Keebler's face, and the screen turns red again. Then we see Mr. Keebler on top of a hill at night.) Cayby J: I haven't tried to pick you, as a bad tomb. (The moon rises. Mr. Keebler laughs devilishly while dancing. The scene cuts to Mr. Keebler in a hallway.) Mr. Keebler: Rentro, come here. There's something I'd like to tell you. (Rentro, Mr. Keebler's assistant, enters the hallway.) Rentro: Are you serious? The last time we talked, I began asking lots of question until you got frustrated. Well, what is it now, sire? Mr. Keebler: Well, I didn't remember me doing that! Thanks for telling me about it, Rentro. Rentro: No problem, but don't get off topic. What is that thing you want to show me? Mr. Keebler: This case is what all the parentheses strive for. And I'll need to put a stop to this world. Rentro: Well, I think your idea does not make sense, but all I can say is-- Mr. Keebler: (facepalms) Don't want to talk about that. Have you finished your report of the formula for miniscule extermination potions yet? Rentro: Um... not yet, sire, because, um... I really had gone pity of that retarded book, and-- Mr. Keebler: Hey, wait a minute! I thought I brought you here to be a better assistant, and help me out with and test my plans. What happened? Rentro: Well you see, um... my brother Jack was retarded if that's possible for spamming the system's AI compatibility and bracket lines, and, you know, he actually got annoyed and left, so I began to work on your side. Mr. Keebler: Well, that might be possible to be capable of something. Anyway, I have a plug to build an invention that will destroy all the toons forever. And I'll be making a big plan to stop it matter. Rentro: But, sire, that couldn't happen because Eric thinks you're a mean man. Mr. Keebler: I am. But this plan isn't so retarded after all. Rentro: Oh, that's bad. I wonder why? (Mr. Keebler is getting frustrated and dances/points all over the place.) Mr. Keebler: I'm not telling you why! Now, get back to work! Rentro: (sighs) Yes, sire. (in thoughts) I wish Aaron Jefferson was here to take me and Gary Johnson to his house, and do something fun. Please keep me safe from evil and stupid people for they don't know what to do. In the name of Jesus, I ask you to take me home safely. In the name of Jesus, I pray for you. (normal) Done. (The camera zooms in on Mr. Keebler's head.) Mr. Keebler: Just you wait. I'll destroy Eric and his friends soon. But not yet. By the way, are you a Christian? Rentro: Yes, I am, Mr. Keebler. (Rentro walks and leaves the hallway.) Mr. Keebler: Then I'll destroy Eric, Victor, PC Guy, and the others... (The screen turns red.) Mr. Keebler (as Scary Voice): When the time comes... (Fade to black.) Part 6: PC Guy Trolling Eric (The scene fades to Eric making a special recipe. Jennifer walks into the kitchen.) Jennifer: What's cooking, Eric? Eric: I'm making a special recipe for Kimberly, Jennifer. Jennifer: What kind of special recipe, Eric? Eric: Well, you know, this is fruit salad. But, I'm going to add some special ingredients to it, such as pineapples, pears, strawberries, you name it. And also I'm going to wash the fruit in the kitchen sink. Jennifer: Well, good luck with that fruit salad, Eric. PC Guy: (angry) I'm not gonna see those thieving guys make fruit salad for Kimberly. Eric and Victor had already trolled me for seven weeks as possible! I'm going to troll them! Kimberly: What's all that special about? (Eric and Victor came to Kimberly's room with a bowl of fruit salad and a banner that reads "I Love Kimberly!" in front of it.) Eric: I made you a special fruit salad for you, Kimberly. Kimberly: (happy) Thank you, my good friend, Eric. It's just what I wanted! Eric: You're welcome, Kimberly. (PC Guy is knocking on Eric's door.) Eric: Wait a minute, someone's knocking at the door. (Eric walks to the door) Eric: I wonder who it is, Kimberly. I'll go get it. Eric 1 (appearing out of nowhere): It's not when he's especially mattered, Kimberly. Kimberly: Certainly not, Eric 1. Someone is being a master of disguise. (Eric opens the door and saw PC Guy, who is disguised as Diesel Guy) Diesel Guy (who is actually PC Guy, but as Diesel): Hello, I'm Diesel Guy, an older cousin workman of PC Guy that brings you this message. Sorry, but I'm his imaginary cousin. Those guys would have trolled me for seven weeks, as so many times. Eric: Really? (Eric is thinking.) Diesel Guy: Yes, but do I have to say we're stealing toys? (Eric is disgusted.) Diesel Guy: I don't think so. Out you go, Eric! (Steven appeared out of nowhere) Steven: Gee golly! PC Guy's trolling Eric today! Oh noes! I gotta tell Green Matt about this! (Steven ran out of Eric's house but sits on a bench.) Steven: But not really. (Shows Kimberly and Victor; Kimberly is holding a camera) Kimberly: I've got the camera, Victor! Victor: Good! How many pictures are there in a movie? Kimberly: Sixty, of course. (Shows Diesel Guy trying to take Eric to jail) Eric: What are you taking me!?! Hey! Let me go! Now! (Kimberly took a picture of Diesel Guy, which caused the disguise to fall out to reveal PC Guy) (Cuts to Eric talking to Kimberly, Eric 1, and Victor) Eric: (angry) It was a disguise? Kimberly: Yes, well, sorta. Eric: (angry) A disguise that PC Guy wears the whole time!?! Kimberly: Of course, it is! Eric: (angry) Well, let me get this straight. PC Guy is a real stinkerputt! Kimberly: Oh really? Eric: (angry) Yes, yes he is. I'll teach him a lesson or two. (Scene transition to PC Guy in his bedroom: Clockwise wipe) PC Guy: (sad) (sighs) I would never wear that pesky mask again. I'll put it back in the closet so I can wear some new ones. (Fade to black) Part 7: Sing-Along Songs with Simon (Fades to the Sing-Along Songs with Simon title card) Announcer: And now it's time for Sing-Along Songs with Simon, the part of the movie where Simon comes out and sings a Sing-Along Song. (The song "Are You Ready" by Esberg Port plays. The card cuts to Simon on an elevator. Then we get these clips: *Curtains rise to Simon on a stage. *Simon in the same elevator. *Simon on the same stage. *Simon in the same elevator. *Simon on the same stage. *Simon in the same elevator. *Simon singing on the stage. *The elevator's doors open; Simon walks out of the elevator; doors close; Simon walks to his office desk and sits. *Simon playing his guitar on the stage. *Simon sitting in his office desk and singing. *Simon driving his car. The car stops and a girl is sitting on a bench. She walks and enters the car. The car starts again. *Simon singing in a harbor. *Simon playing on his guitar and singing on a grassy field at night as the moon rises. *Eric, Jack, Ted, and Jane, walk onto the stage and dance, all while Simon plays his guitar. Spotlights are moving. *Simon playing his guitar on his office desk. *Simon playing his guitar on the harbor with the girl next to him during sunset. *Simon playing his guitar on the elevator. *Simon playing his guitar on a sidewalk, moonwalking. *Simon playing his guitar on the grassy field. *Simon playing his guitar as the president watches with a confused look on his face. *Simon playing his guitar at a subway station as a train leaves. *Simon playing his guitar in his bed and singing. *The people on the stage dance as a crowd applauds, all while Simon plays his guitar. *Simon singing near a restaurant. *Simon and his girl walk on the harbor as the moon rises. *Simon at his office desk getting a call from his cell-phone. He leaves the desk; runs back to the elevator; doors close. *Simon driving his car at night. *The people on the stage dance as fireworks explode, all while Simon plays his guitar. *Simon playing his guitar on top of a hill at night. *The people on the stage cheer as a crowd applauds and fireworks explode.) (Scene transition to Simon's room: Clockwise wipe) (Simon is actually dreaming the song. He wakes up in shock. He winks and starts sleeping again. Fade to black; fade back to the title card.) Announcer: This has been Sing-Along Songs with Simon. Tune in next time to hear Simon say: Simon: (off-screen) God dogs! I've put too much chewing gum all over the place. Now I have to clean it up! Announcer: Thanks for watching this segment! See you next time! Buh-bye! (Fade to black.) Part 8: Very Sticky Situation Text: Meanwhile... (Cut to Eric and Victor stuck in chewing gum) Eric: That's funny. I stepped on a sticky and very yucky piece of chewing gum. It must be everywhere. Victor: Me too, Eric. How can we get rid of chewing gum all over the place? Eric: I don't know, Victor. (Cuts to a close up of Eric's foot trying to get it unstuck from chewing gum) (Cuts to a close up of Eric's head struggling to get unstuck from chewing gum) (Cuts to a close up of Victor's feet struggling to get them unstuck from chewing gum) (Cuts to a close up of Eric and Victor, struggling and dancing on chewing gum) (The camera cuts to a close up of Victor's feet dancing into the rhythm on chewing gum while the camera pans to Eric's feet dancing into the rhythm on chewing gum as well.) (While Eric and Victor are dancing on chewing gum, Eric gets angry. Eric stopped dancing on chewing gum while Victor still does. Eric slapped Victor in the cheek.) Eric: (mad) Knock it off, Victor. Victor: Sorry. (Cuts to Eric and Victor with their feet still stuck on chewing gum) Victor: Looks like it could be a very sticky situation in this room, Eric. Eric (as Diesel): (tired) And this dancing makes my feet hurt. Maybe I can take a picture of this sticky gum on the floor. (Eric took a picture of sticky chewing gum that is on the floor.) (Cut to Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl) Protester Girl: What was that?! Gary Johnson: I don't know. Whoa! I'm so scared. Thus out for this blank room. Protester Girl: Yes! (3x) It came from right here! Eric and Victor: Hello. Protester Girl: You know what boys, I don't want you yelling at us for a while, they were just pretending to be friends. Gary Johnson: You see, we should take a peek. Only a peek but not too close. Ha ha ha! This can be bad, those Tubby the Tubas will be thrown in jail. (Cut to Eric and Victor) Victor: Why are they talking to us like that? Eric: Maybe I should take a picture of this one too. (Eric takes a picture of Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl.) Eric: That should teach those presidents a lesson. Victor: Yep, it produces a lot of life, and it printed beautifully for cellphones and video cameras. (Cuts to Simon chewing gum) Eric: Oh my God my ears had just popped. I know who have chewed gum in this room. (Simon's face turns blue as he continues chewing gum.) Eric: Something blue happened to his face, Victor. Victor: Looks like he had a small, sticky problem. (Simon blows a bubble.) Eric: I can't believe Simon chewed gum in this room, Victor! I have a sticky situation over here. (A guitar sting is heard during a close up of Eric's sweater with gum all over it.) Victor: Chewing gum is gross, chewing gum I hate the most. Eric: And it's onto my sweater. I need to take a picture of this, Victor. (Eric takes a picture of the gum on Eric's sweater.) (Cut to Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl behind the door) Protestor Girl: I heard another noise, Gary. Gary Johnson: Again. Why is this so noisy? We gotta get out of here. (Gary Johnson and the Protestor Girl ran away from Eric's house.) Part 9: What A Shoplifter! Jack: What was all of that? Eric: I saw something strange. PC Guy has been called shoplifting and then he trolled me for a week. Victor: And this afternoon, he stole that toy from Walmart and took it after sunrise. Jack: Whoa. So what are you gonna do with that? Eric: We should go for a walk and take this camera with us. (Eric and Victor go for a walk with the camera. Then, the camera zooms into the bush where PC Guy is hiding in.) Eric: PC Guy might be hiding in the bushes. I can barely see his head. (PC Guy pops out of the bush.) PC Guy: Surprise! (Eric and Victor are shocked.) Victor: Oh deary dear! That trolled criminal is back! Hurry, run! Jack: Oh no, I'd better call the police. (Jack takes out his phone and calls the police. Then, the police officer appears.) Police Officer: All right, have I told you to stop? PC Guy: Policeman? What are you doing here?! Police Officer: I caught you last time for stealing my badge. PC Guy: What badge? Police Officer: (angry) The badge on my police uniform, you idiot! PC Guy: (shocked) Uh oh! I gotta run for the roads. (PC Guy is being chased by the police officer's car. Then, he vanishes. Later, it is night, and PC Guy is in his room.) PC Guy: Haha! Those guys and the policemen are not going to catch me! (tired and in his bed) Just as... two weeks... if I can... get this toy back... they will... never troll me... again. (yawns and goes to sleep) (Eric and Victor are peeking through the window of PC Guy's room. Then, they are inside his room.) Eric: PC Guy is snoring so loud. I can't get to sleep because I heard the sound of it. Victor: We might be staying in the night, don't we Eric? It's the third day of April. (Eric and Victor walk out of PC Guy's room. Then, the moon comes up. Cuts to Eric's house at nighttime. Eric and Victor are in their room.) Eric: It's good to spend the night in April, Victor. Victor: We can go back to sleep now. Good night, Eric. Eric: Good night, Victor. (Eric and Victor go to sleep.) Part 10: The GNN Weather (Fades from nighttime to daytime) (Cuts to Steven) Steven: Ah, look it is a beautiful day, I had breakfast and now I'm watching TV. I'm gonna change the channel... to 22. (Steven changes the channel to 22.) Steven: Whoa. (PC Guy appears out of nowhere.) PC Guy: Steven? What are you doing here? Steven: I got your window open and turned on the fan, and I'm watching TV. (points at the TV) See, the television is on channel 22. PC Guy: Why is this weather hot? I gotta change it! (Cuts to the GNN title card) Announcer: We interrupt this program with a special report from GNN. (A newsman stands in a newsroom with a Pepsi logo on the billboard.) Newsman: As our news today, Nick Cheney has just joined a list of high profile people, including the Pepsi fans, Mickey Mantle, Eviel Knievel, and David Crosby, who received the transplant, and therefore by created a controversy. Cheney received a heart on Friday, from an anonymous donor at Inova Fairfax Hospital, in Virginia after a 20-month wait. What is controversial about that? Cheney is 45 years old. That is what the Pepsi fans did for tonight. And for the weather report. (Cuts to a weather reporter at the weather) Weather Reporter: Welcome to the GNN weather! In the weather forecast for New Jersey today, we'll have tons of sunshine, high 22 degrees, and tonight we'll have plenty of snow flurries, 19 degrees, and for tomorrow, we'll get lots of rain, snow, and strong wind, growing 70 degrees. (Cuts back to the newsroom) Newsman: And now we would like to return to our regular scheduled programming! Part 11: Mr. Keebler's Secret Weapon Text: Meanwhile... (Fades to Mr. Keebler's lair.) Mr. Keebler: Rentro? Rentro: Yes, sire? Mr. Keebler: The remote. Rentro: The... goat? Mr. Keebler: The remote. Rentro: What? Oh! The remote. The remote. Got it. Got the remote, sire. I thought you said the goat. Mr. Keebler: I didn't say that. And thank you. I got to show you my latest invention. (The doors open to show the Dalek-Septor 9000.2.) Mr. Keebler: This is the Dalek-Septor 9000.2. It is designed for exterminating the investable human for cartoon beings of intelligent lifeforms we'll find. Rentro: Well, I got to say, sire, that is interesting and a good way to destroy Eric. Mr. Keebler: Exactly. Allow me to demonstrate this invention. (Mr. Keebler turns on the Dalek-Septor 9000.2.) Mr. Keebler: Dalek-Septor, exterminate. (The Dalek-Septor 9000.2. exterminates a red bottle, causing it to explode and fall onto the floor, leaking a teal liquid.) Rentro: Oh, man. That was extreme and professional, sire. Mr. Keebler: I would have none of that. And this invention will be able to destroy Eric. Rentro: Um... sire? You know that PC Guy is a Stinkerputt. And he was trolled by Eric and Victor, too. Mr. Keebler: Well, that would be necessary to PC Guy, too. We will be using it to exterminate Eric and his friends that will be very specific. I have to be more aggressive. Rentro: Um... right. Mr. Keebler: I got to be more assertive. Rentro: Yes. Mr. Keebler: (scheming) I should show them who is the king. Rentro: (angry) Of course! Mr. Keebler: (scheming) I'll show them how truly equal and brutal I am. (normal) Now, where's my bear toy? (Rentro is holding a teddy bear in a Santa Claus hat and a scarf.) Rentro: Here it is, sire. Mr. Keebler (as Scary Voice): My... teddy! (Mr. Keebler laughs devilishly as the camera zooms out of the room, and stops at the exterior of the mansion. It explodes.) Mr. Keebler: Ouch... Rentro: Thank God for Krazy Glue. (Cuts to PC Guy on a black background.) PC Guy: Uh... what just happened? Part 12: Don't Change The Weather, PC Guy! Text: Later... (Cuts to Eric and Victor inside Eric's house) Eric: It's good fun to spend the night, Victor. We had a good night sleep last night. Let's go outside. (Cuts to rain, snow, and strong wind outside, then to Eric and Victor outside) Eric: (mad) Oh that PC Guy! He changed the weather! Victor: (mad) Ugh! Me too, Eric! He's gonna pay for the ultimate price! Steven: (walks in from out of nowhere) That is impossible since the laws of physics don't exist in this cartoon. Well, time to see Eric 2. (walks away) (Cuts to PC Guy inside his house) PC Guy: Ah. What a beautiful day here in New Jersey. The snow is snowing, the winds are too strong, and the rain makes things grow. I like to watch something special on Nickelodeon! (PC Guy watches Nickelodeon on TV.) PC Guy: This seems kinda catchy. (PC Guy continues watching until the Snee-Oosh logo appears.) Chorus: Snee-OOOOOOOSH! (PC Guy screams and runs out of his house, then stock footage of a roller coaster POV is shown. We then cut to PC Guy who has randomly changed into a snowman.) PC Guy: Ouch! Did I just call myself a snowman? I gotta get out of this snowman I randomly morphed into and go straight ahead. Part 13: PC Guy at Toys R Us (PC Guy climbs out of the snowman and goes to Toys R Us.) PC Guy: And here I am. This Toys R Us store is gonna be lots of toys, and some fun stuff! (Cuts to Eric and Victor inside Toys R Us) Eric: Great! Which way did he go, Victor? Victor: He went this way, Eric. (Cuts to PC Guy riding the Ferris wheel) PC Guy: Wheeeeeeeeeee! This ride is fun! I like to ride on the Ferris wheel! Now, I'm a one-of-a-kind workman that brings Ferris wheels this message! (Cuts to Eric and Victor) Victor: Boy! He sounds like Green Matt in this entire movie. We need to go back home to do something. Eric: And hey, what about the time I was having a peaceful day, that the birds were singing after the sun rises from the sky? Victor: Well, as for the sun, I don't think it will be still shining anymore. And I still don't know about Mr. Keebler, or how I met him. Eric: Don't worry about him, Victor. Even that he's evil and stupid, well, we can put a stop to this. Victor: Oh! I didn't realize that! Part 14: Smells Like Toon-Stie! (Outside the store.) Eric: '''Come and look. The sky is turning blue, and the sun is shining. '''Victor: '''Gee, did you always get into a weird, smelly sky? '''Eric: '''Not yet, Victor, let's play "outside with me." (Cuts to Gary Johnson, holding his nose) '''Gary Johnson: Gross! Smells fishy outside. Gross! Gross gross gross gross gross gross! (Protester Girl appears out of nowhere.) Protester Girl: What's gross? Oh goodness it smells like Toon-Stie! (holds her nose) Gross! Gross gross gross gross gross gross! (Cuts to Toon-Stie) Toon-Stie: Oh yeah, baby! I can't make them taste the fresh air! (Cuts to Dwayne) Dwayne: Dude, it was an orange man who made this disgusting cyan food. (Eric and Victor appear out of nowhere.) Eric and Victor: Shut up! Dwayne: (sad) Oh darlings. How should you be orange? Eric: I don't look like an orange until PC Guy knows the way. Dwayne: (mad) No! You do smell like an orange, looks like an orange, you too, Victor, you smell like a pineapple! Eric: (mad) Come on, Victor, let's go kick his butt! (Eric and Victor beat up Dwayne before we cut to Eric and Victor running away from Toys R Us with PC Guy shouting at them.) PC Guy: Eric! Victor! What are you fighting about?! Fighting is not the answer! Victor: '''This answer is too far right quick. We have to be there at the circus tomorrow. '''PC Guy: '''Tomorrow? When? Part 15: (PC Guy is in a changing room, dressing up as a clown. Then, he opens a curtain and looks at himself in a mirror. Then, he drops a coin.) '''PC Guy: '''This would look even better with a flower in my button hole. Part 16: The Alligator King Gone Wrong '''Eric: (to Simon) That's it, I quit! Part 17: Stick Guy Gets Arrested (Eric is stuck on a white flatbed of Antarctican Ice.) Eric: Where am I? Am I inside Antarctica? I've got to get out of here before my feet will get cold! (The Mailtime song from Blue's Clues plays, which reveals to be Stickguy singing the song. Then, the place starts to rumble and the ice breaks in two.) Eric: '''Wh-whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooa! (Eric falls into the water. Then Eric comes out of the water, angry.) '''Eric: '''This is the worst and annoying sing-along song ever! And now, it's time for the epic battle! (Eric blasts Stickguy. Seconds later, Stickguy bumps into the police officer.) '''Police Officer: '''Hey? Who... who pushed me? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who? '''Stickguy: '''I did, Mailtime song from Blue's Clues is the best sing-along song I ever sang. I'm sorry. '''Police Officer: '''Sorry? This is the worst sing-along song you ever sang! You're going to jail! '''Stickguy: '''Jail? What jail? '''Police Officer: Jail! Yes! Going to jail will teach you a stupid lesson! (Stickguy is in a jell cell and the door closes.) Stickguy: '''Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! '''Eric 2: '''Oh be quiet! Stupid Stickguy! I'm sorry folks, Stickguy sang the Blue's Clues Mailtime song. Because they cost him a lot of trouble. (PC Guy appears.) '''PC Guy: '''Hello, Eric 2. I have a good feeling about Blue's Clues. I do not own it. It belongs to Nickelodeon. See ya. '''Stickguy: '''Stupid policeman. '''Eric: '''What's wrong? Is my GoAnimate Insanity files are bugging you? I loved it when you're still in jail. In all of those days, you will never be here. I work best at LGI. '''INCOMPLETE!Category:Transcripts Category:Movies